Karl Schwarzwald
(Quincy) |birthday = September 23 |age = 23 |gender = Male |height = 180 cm (5'11") |weight = 65 kg (143 lb.) |blood type = A- |affiliation = Wandenreich |previous affiliation = |occupation = Sternritter |epithet = The Shade |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = Anders Schäfer |previous partner = |base of operations = Wandenreich HQ |education = |family = |spirit weapon = Dolch |signature skill = Shadow Manipulation |story debut = |roleplay debut = Balance of Souls: Collapse }} '''Karl Schwarzwald (カール·シュワルツワルド, Kāru Shuwarutsuwarudo) is an Echt Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, with the designation "S" - "The Shade". His partner is Anders Schäfer. Appearance Karl is a young, slender and slightly toned man with an oval face and high cheekbones. His black hair are mostly slicked back and styled into a triangular tip at the back of his head, with only two strands hanging freely over his forehead. His eyes are green in colour. He has a small tattoo below his right eye, which spells out "影" (Kage, "shadow"). He wears the standard attire of the Sternritter, with no notable customisations. Personality Grim and cynical, Schwarzwald is far from being a sociable person. Whereas his sceptical attitude helps him stay vigilant in combat situations, it does not win him many friends. When in the company of others, he prefers to silently observe their activities rather than actively participate in them. He has a habit of keeping his eyes narrowed, and rarely takes off the hood of his uniform even when in the presence of his colleagues. In addition, he tends to address Anders Schäfer as "Brother Firepower". Plot Equipment Quincy Cross: In order to summon his spiritual weapon, Karl employs a special silver Furka Cross. It is uncertain where does he store it, but he may readily pull it out whenever the need arises. : A seal that takes the form of a simple badge, developed by the Wandenreich as a way to counteract the ultimate weapon of any Shinigami. On average they are believed to be able to capture any that emits a spiritual wavelength above a certain point. The lower that wavelength, the more difficult it is to capture the weapon. In addition to the requirement of a high enough spiritual signature, those who had achieved Bankai Mastery or had an otherwise perfect bond with their were incapable of having their Bankai stolen. As a member of the Stern Ritter, Karl carries one of these Medallions. (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): A thin silver-coloured tool with a small rectangular hook on the bottom, large enough to fit a single finger, is a weapon used by the Quincy that bears great resemblance to a sword when activated, in particular by generating a beam of spiritual energy that takes the shape of a blade, but is in fact a very powerful arrow. The Reishi that makes up the glowing blue blade of a Seele Schneider travel at an amazing speed, making three million round trips across the edge per second. The vibrations generated by this are not only meant for cutting, but also to weaken the bonds between the spiritual energy of whatever it happens to cut thus making them easier for a Quincy to capture. A battle for the Quincy is one of gathering surrounding Reishi to use as a weapon making the Seele Schneider the most potent manifestation to this principle. Its functionality as a spiritual weapon makes it better against those who are physically powerful as spiritual impact will always over power a physical impact of equal strength. Powers and Abilities Trivia *His Vollständig name was inspired by Ireul, an Angel from the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise. The Angel was notable among its brethren to be the only one to attempt to achieve its goal through infiltration and adaptation rather than overt assault. Appearances The Balance of Souls Arc *''Balance of Souls: Collapse'' *''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' *''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' *''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter